Souvenirs
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Sakura a été spectatrice de l'amour entre Sasuke et Naruto. Ses remords la hantent pendant des années alors qu'elle reste enfermée chez elle. Lorsqu'elle sort, tout a changé. Et son amour perdu est en peine. Vontils réussir à sauver les survivants de Kono
1. C'est ainsi que je me suis punie

Chapitre 1: C'est ainsi que je me suis punie

Elle était seule dans son appartement, se berçant dans une chaise berçante en flattant le chat qui était couché sur ses genoux. Bien des années avaient passées et elle était maintenant une femme agée et seule... très seule. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se rendit une dieu-sait-combientième fois compte qu'elle était seule depuis plusieurs années. Trop d'années. Elle émit un léger soupir malgré elle. Elle avait repoussé tous les garçons qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle désirait CE garçon. LE garçon que toutes les filles s'arrachaient mais dont aucune n'avait réussi à avoir une part. Et elle... elle n'avait pas fait exception à cette règle. Il l'avait rejetée, lui disant d'aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle avait persisté, se disant intérieurement qu'il allait changer et qu'il finirait par ressentir la même chose pour elle. Ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide... Elle avait continué de le poursuivre, et dans le temps de le dire elle s'était retrouvée seule, vieille et déprimée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir fait toutes ces stupidités dans sa jeunesse!

Elle arrêta de flatter le chat qui était profondément endormi pour essuyer ses larmes. En fin de compte, aucune fille n'avait eu le garçon pour lequel elle avait tout laissé tomber. Et aucune fille n'eut la même malchance qu'elle non plus... Elles s'étaient toutes trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle... elle avait su la vérité trop tard. Même Lee s'était trouvé une petite amie. Et Naruto... elle préférait ne pas repenser à lui. Ou encore à l'autre dont elle préférait ne pas se rappeller le nom. Car cet "autre" était celui qui l'avait fait repousser tous les autres. C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui seule. Sa faute si elle était déprimée et qu'elle n'avait qu'un chat à qui parler. Parce que tous les autres étaient partis. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas simplement suivis? Parce qu'elle était encore sous le choc et qu'elle avait insulté tous ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin après qu'elle ait été au courant du pourquoi qu'IL ne voulait pas être avec elle. Elle avait même blessé son sensei lorsqu'il avait tenté de parler avec elle pour qu'elle se calme. Mais aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui elle regrettait. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire après la manière dont elle avait traité tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle avait eu terminé sa crise, elle avait refusé de voir qui que se soit. Elle avait si honte d'elle même! Et encore aujourd'hui elle était renfermée et elle pleurait ses erreurs. Toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites à cause de LUI! Si seulement il avait été juste un peu différent... moins étrange...

Non...

C'était être égoïste que de penser ainsi. Lui demander d'être différent et de l'aimer elle? Ce serait lui demander de changer qui il est. Lui demander quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être.

Non...

Il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait réprimander. Il n'était pas celui qui s'accrochait à de faux espoirs, qui refusait de reconnaître la défaite, qui refusait d'aller de l'avant.

Il n'était pas à blâmer pour ce qui lui arrivait, elle devait se blâmer elle-même. Se blâmer si elle était seule. Se blâmer pour toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait dites à ses amis. Se blâmer d'avoir désiré un amour impossible. Se blâmer d'être qui elle avait choisi d'être.

Des larmes tombèrent sur le chat qui se réveilla et regarda sa maîtresse qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de culpabilité... Le chat se frotta une autre fois contre elle avant de sauter au sol et en atterrissant d'un bruit mat sur le sol de bois. À ce moment, elle avait regardé le chat sauter puis la regarder une autre fois avec un regard qui semblait lui dire "Cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Sakura. Ressaisis-toi et cesse de vivre dans le passé. Il te reste encore plusieurs années à vivre. Peut-être pourras-tu te réconcillier avec tes sentiments et aller de l'avant sans garder toujours les deux pieds collés dans les ténèbres de ton froid passé. Ressaisis-toi, Sakura!"

Sakura regarda le chat sortir de la pièce en marchant gracieusement et elle murmura "Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. J'ai fait tant de bêtises. Jamais je ne pourrai regarder mes anciens amis en face."

Comme lisant ses pensées négatives, le chat revint se frôler contre le cadre de la porte et il lui lança un regard doux. Le regard qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez son chat domestique. Le regard qui l'avait poussée à l'appeler Naruto. Elle sourit légèrement malgré elle. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette petite étincelle de douceur dans les yeux du félin, elle pouvait sentir son courage et sa force lui revenir. Tout comme ses amis faisaient quand elle étaient dans de grosses déprimes...

Mais il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans le passé ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle revoit ses anciens amis. Elle devait LE revoir. Même s'il avait toujours été froid et distant, il était un vrai ami. Tout comme Naruto. Même si elle se mettrait sans aucun doute à pleurer en les voyant et en demandant leur pardon, elle devait aller les voir.

Sa décision ainsi prise, elle se leva péniblement de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise depuis le matin et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Le chat, toujours dans le cadre de porte, miaula un peu comme pour l'encourager. Elle passa une main sur le dos du mammifère et elle sortit de son appartement.


	2. Se sont les amis qui comptent

Chapitre 2: Se sont les amis qui comptent car ils savent pardonner

Aussitôt à l'extérieur, elle avait remarqué le ciel sombre et orageux. De gros nuages noirs masquaient le soleil. Son âme reflétait le ciel. Elle était très triste. La nostalgie l'assaillit comme elle arriva sur une rue où elle avait l'habitude de passer alors qu'elle était encore en entraînement avec ses deux meilleurs amis... 'Anciens meilleurs amis...' rectifia-t-elle pour elle-même avec un long et lourd soupir. Penser à ce qui s'était passé lui faisait encore mal et bien qu'elle voulait aller LES voir, elle était terrifiée. Cela faisait au moins trente ans qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé. 'Depuis le jour où j'ai su...' pensa-t-elle en se remémorant le douloureux souvenir.

_Flash Back _

C'était une journée orageuse. Sakura venait de revenir d'une mission de trois jours qu'elle avait faite avec son équipe. Ils s'étaient séparés, tous les quatre. Naruto et Sasuke, qui habitaient dans le même coin de Konoha, étaient partis de leur côté. Kakashi, quant à lui, était allé faire son rapport, comme toujours. Et Sakura... eh bien elle se promenait tranquillement dans les rues. Soudain Ino passa à côté d'elle en courant et elle s'arrêta à peine en disant à Sakura "Hé, front géant, tu devrais nous suivre. Il s'est passé plein de choses depuis que t'es partie avec ton équipe."

'Nous?' se demanda Sakura alors que Ino commençait déjà à être loin devant.

Elle entendit Ino appeler d'assez loin "Grouilles-toi, Shikamaru! Ils nous attendent!"

Elle vit alors Shikamaru la dépasser d'un pas rapide mais pas à la course. Il répondit à la jeune fille blonde "Tu n'auras qu'à nous réserver une place à la table! Je te rejoindrai dans pas beaucoup de temps."

Elle entendit Ino répondre à peine audiblement "Ok mais grouille tes fesses d'andouille! Je veux pas ratter le début!"

Sakura entendit Shikamaru marmoner un faible "Ouais ouais, de toute façon tu vas me le faire payer si j'arrive trop tard." Il accéléra un peu son rythme, faisant maintenant du jogging et il s'éloigna sur les traces de Ino.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait?'

Elle accéléra un peu et suivit Shikamaru jusqu'à un bâtiment où il semblait y avoir une célébration. Elle entra et elle ne vit que des couples. Ino avec Shikamaru, Hinata avec Kiba, Lee avec Tenten, et les autres garçons avec des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère joyeuse.

Soudain Ino la remarqua et elle la héla "Front gigantissime, vient un peu par ici!"

La remarque avait un peu offensée Sakura mais elle se rapprocha du groupe. Tous les couples semblaient heureux de leur relation et Sakura regarda Ino d'un air intérogateur.

"Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke, front gigantesque?" demanda Ino. "J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais avec l'un des deux gars de ton équipe. Au pire avec cet imbécile de Naruto."

"Non..." répondit Sakura un peu embarrassée.

Ino ragea à cette réponse. "Alors amène-les ici que je leur dise ce que j'en pense qu'ils restent insensibles en face de toi pendant aussi longtemps!"

Sakura fut émue. "Ino..."

Ino lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main. "Soyons de nouveau amies, tu veux?"

Sakura serra sa main. "Oui, mais Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru est bien mieux que cet imbécile de Sasuke! Pas que je dise que vous ne feriez pas un beau couple lui et toi, mais j'ai arrêté de pâmer devant lui. Allons, vas me chercher les deux abrutis qui te servent de co-équipiers!"

"Oui." Sur ce Sakura se sauva en courant. Elle se rendit rapidement dans le quartier où Naruto et Sasuke habitent et se dirigea vers la maison de Sasuke, qui s'adonnait à être la plus près. Elle frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle regarda un peu par la fenêtre. 'Apparement il n'est pas là. Je vais aller voir Naruto...' Sakura se remit en route et elle arriva bientôt à la maison mais elle obtint autant de réponse chez le garçon blond.

"Mais où sont-ils, bon sang! Ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés!" s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à chercher ses deux co-équipiers.

Quelques gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber alors qu'elle se mettait à la recherche des deux garçons. Rapidement, les faibles gouttelettes laissèrent place au déluge. Sakura était trempée mais elle continua à les chercher. Alors qu'elle tourna le coin d'une maison... elle les vit.

Naruto était dos contre le mur. Sasuke était devant lui, pratiquement collé contre lui, les bras tendusde chaque côté de la tête du ninja blond. Naruto avait les bras dans le cou de l'autre garçon et ils bougeaient à peine.

Sakura était pétrifiée par cette vision. 'Ils s'embrassent!' Elle voulut reculer d'un pas mais elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba. Le bruit de sa chute fit sursauter les deux garçons qui se séparèrent rapidement et la regardèrent.

"Sakura?" demanda Naruto en commençant à rougir violemment. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Sakura resta pétrifiée d'horreur et ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc.

Les deux garçons la regardaient avec le même air embarrassé. Il était évident qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, mais ils voulaient probablement garder cela secret pour encore pas mal de temps. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle se releva d'un coup et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit à se morfondre. Au matin, elle était plus que déshydratée et elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire était gémir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle reconnaissait cette façon de frapper à la porte unique à son sensei. D'une voix rauque et cassée, elle cria comme elle put "Fou le camp! Je ne veux parler à personne!"

"Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Sakura." dit la voix de Kakashi comme il essayait de la réconforter.

"Dégage, sensei pervert! Je suis certaine que tu étais déjà au courant!"

"Oui..." répondit-il après un moment et dans un soupir. " Oui je le savais."

"Et vous les laissez faire ce genre de connerie tout de même! Je vous déteste! Vous, Naruto et Sasuke! Particulièrement cet imbécile de Sasuke!"

"Sakura, calme-toi et bois de l'eau. Sinon tu vas mourir."

"En quoi cela devrait-il me déranger? Laissez-moi seule espèce d'abruti! Imbécile d'abruti fini de merde! Comme tout le monde! Je ne veux plus jamais parler à aucun de vous tous!" elle étira péniblement le bras pour attraper un vase et elle le lança comme elle le pu sur la porte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir.

Fin du Flash Back

Et il était parti. Ils étaient tous partis. Ils l'avaient tous laissée seule, parce qu'elle les avait tous blessés avec des paroles irrespectueuses et qu'elle leur avait ordonné de partir. Même Ino était partie. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée.

"Non... Ils ne m'ont pas abandonnée." Elle se rappela les choses qui apparaissaient à son éveil parfois. 'Comme Naruto...' Alors qu'elle se rappelait son chat, Sakura se demanda quelle était la véritable raison qui l'avait poussée à lui donner ce nom. Ce n'était pas seulement l'expression de ses yeux.

Non...

Il lui rappelait le petit ninja blond tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle avait eu son chat, il était hyper-actif et affectueux à la fois.

Tout comme Naruto Uzumaki...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle se rendit compte que tous ses amis lui manquaient. Oh oui. Ils lui manquaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle s'ennuyait des bagarres qui survenaient dès qu'il y avait un désaccord quelconque entre eux. Et la manière qu'avait le blondinet de lui tapper sur les nerfs lui manquait également.

Elle soupira à la pensée qu'elle allait probablement tous les revoir. Lui avaient-ils pardonné?

Sans doute...

Parce que...

Ils sont ses amis.

Et les amis savent toujours pardonner, même si c'est difficile, même si les plaies sont profondes. Un ami est la chose qui compte le plus. Pour n'importe qui.


	3. Une retrouvaille des plus inattendues

Chapitre 3: Une retrouvaille des plus inatendues

Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber, se mêlant à ses légères larmes. Elle approchait maintenant du magasin de ramen, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué l'inhabituelle absence de gens. Effectivement, elle n'avait croisé personne pendant son long trajet, pas même un animal. Elle était à moitié absente, perdue profondément dans ses pensées pour une fois assez légères. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait mis au clair les évènements qui avaient gâché une trentaine d'années de sa vie. Elle avait un petit sourire comme elle se moquait de comment elle avait pu être stupide dans sa jeunesse et elle pleurait car les plaies de son âmes n'étaient pas complètement guéries. Elle arriva dans le magasin, pensant y trouver le blondinet, mais elle ne vit personne. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le village caché dans les feuilles et elle n'en était pas rassurée.

Pas du tout même. Quelque chose d'horrible avait dû arriver pendant la quarentaine qu'elle s'était imposée... et qui avait durée trente ans. Étrangement, le village ne semblait qu'être désert.

Aucun signe de massacre ou de tuerie. Rien.

Juste les rues désertes et exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Étrangement désertes...

Sakura continua à marcher dans la rue, puis en emprunta une autre. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie. 'C'est faux. Il y a encore quelqu'un dans cette ville. Même plusieurs personnes...' Ses sens de ninja n'étaient plus aussi aiguisés qu'auparavant, mais elle avait tout de suite su qu'elle était suivie lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée du magasin de ramen. 'Par deux... non trois ninjas.' pensa-t-elle en se concentrant sur ses suiveurs. 'Et ils se raprochent.' Sakura se tint prête. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'elle ne s'était pas battue, mais elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle n'avait certe pas utilisé de jutsu depuis le même nombre d'années et elle ne voulait pas s'y risquer pour le moment, mais elle pouvait très bien se défendre à mains nues. Si seulement elle avait traîné ses kunais...

Les ninjas qui la suivaient étaient maintenant tout autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta et ils s'arrêtèrent eux aussi. Sakura attendit patiemment qu'ils fassent leur mouvement. Ils semblaient hésiter.

Sakura attendit dans le silence, un peu tendue.

Puis les ninjas se décidèrent enfin à descendre de leurs toîts et ils l'encerclèrent. Ils portaient tous les trois des masques et elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître leurs vêtements non-plus. Sakura ne bougea pas, et les ninjas qui l'avaient poursuivie firent de même.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous ici?" demanda un des ninjas, visiblement le chef.

"J'habite ici depuis une quarantaine d'années, vous n'avez pas à me demander ce que je fais dans mon propre village!" s'indigna Sakura.

"Vous... vous habitez ici depuis quarante ans?" demanda un autre ninja, une femme cette fois-ci.

"Exactement. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander votre nom et pourquoi vous me suivez!" répondit froidement Sakura.

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas prévus ce genre de situation. Le chef s'avança vers Sakura et il enleva son masque, révélant un visage d'une trentaine d'années mais toujours jeune. "Je suis Konohamaru. Le général Sasuke nous a envoyés pour s'assurer qu'aucun de nos ennemis prenne position dans le village."

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant le nom de l'homme et elle cru en perdre sa mâchoire en entendant le nom du général. Elle resta sans voix sous le choc.

"On ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part?" demanda Konohamaru. "Quel est votre nom?"

"Sakura... Sakura Haruno. Tu es vraiment Konohamaru? L'abrutis qui suivait Naruto Uzumaki? Le petit-fils du Sandaime?" demanda Sakura.

Konohamaru ouvrit aussi de grands yeux. "Comment est-ce possible? Le général Sasuke disait qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la ville!"

"Alors Sasuke est maintenant un général militaire, c'est ça?"

"Oui. Vous le connaissez?"

"Il était dans la même équipe que Naruto et moi. Comment va-t-il? Non... Comment vont-ils tous?"

"Je crois que vous feriez mieux de nous suivre jusqu'au camp. Vous pourrez voir par vous-même..."

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi le village est-il désert?"

"Le général pourra répondre mieux que moi à cette question. De toute façon il s'agit d'une assez longue histoire et nous ne sommes pas dans un endroit sûr. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre avec vous?"

"Non. Seulement moi et mon chat."

"Bien. Nous irons chercher votre chat un peu plus tard. Au fait, comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez rien?"

Sakura baissa un peu la tête et prit un air triste. "Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment..."

Konohamaru comprit et n'insista pas. Il fit plutôt signe à Sakura de les suivre et le groupe de quatre ninjas partit en courant.


	4. 4

Chapitre 4: Des retrouvailles difficiles

Sakura trouva le chemin long. Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Konoha et ils couraient dans la forêt, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Elle avait surpris Konohamaru à la regarder plusieurs fois mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Elle n'avait pas envie de le réprimander. De toute façon, elle était trop occupée à essayer de garder le rythme et de s'imaginer en même temps de quoi ils auraient tous l'air.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu rester fâchée contre eux pendant toutes ces années ou encore ne pas s'entraîner du tout pendant trente ans. 'C'est juré, je me mets à un entraînement mortel dès que je le peux. C'est fini les journées à paresser ou à faire des missions anodines! Je vais m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus garder les yeux ouverts et que respirer me fasse souffrir le martyr!' se réprimanda intérieurement Sakura qui avait les poumons en feu depuis la porte de Konoha mais qui se forçait à avancer.

"Nous approchons." dit Konohamaru en accélérant. Ils sortirent soudain du couvert des arbres et arrivèrent dans un campement rempli de personnes. L'assez vaste clairière était recouverte de tentes regroupées en rangées serrées. Sakura suivit Konohamaru jusqu'à une tente en particulier et y entra, suivant toujours l'homme.

Assis devant une table au centre de la tente, un homme grand et musclé aux cheveux noirs était penché sur une carte. Sakura reconnu immédiatement son style de vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux. Il avait toujours cet air sombre et il gardait toujours son silence méprisant, ces deux choses qui lui étaient propres et qui le distinguaient des autres garçons.

"Sasuke..." dit Sakura dans un murmure de surprise.

Sasuke se tourna alors vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans sa tente. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux couleur d'émeraude. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas endormi et qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un rêve. Lorsqu'il l'eut regardé de la tête aux pieds, il la prit par les épaules avec un air soulagé et la regarda dans les yeux. "Sakura? Sakura est-ce bien toi?" demenda-t-il, incertain de si ce n'était pas simplement ses yeux qui lui jouaient un tour.

"Oui, Sasuke. C'est moi." dit Sakura en reprenant un air sérieux. Elle détacha son regard du sien et regarda dans la tente en essayant de trouver un autre visage familier mais il n'y avait que Konohamaru, Sasuke et elle. Elle regarda de nouveau son ancien co-équipier dans les yeux. "Où sont les autres? Où est Naruto?"

Sasuke prit un air sombre et triste à la dernière question. "Naruto est mort."


	5. 5

Chapitre 5: Même si tout s'écroule autour de moi, tu restes mon seul pilier

"Naruto est mort."

Ces trois seuls mots firent en Sakura l'effet d'une dague dans une poche de farine. Elle sentait le vide se faire en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de quelqu'un. Encore moins de celle d'un ami. 'Naruto est...' pensa-t-elle sans vouloir y croire. "Mort?"

Elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux alors que Sasuke, qui la tenait toujours par les épaules, hochait la tête affirmativement, quoique à contre-coeur.

Ces mots lui déchiraient le coeur. Il n'arrivait lui-même pas à s'y résoudre. Son meilleur ami, son amant, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui... bref Naruto était mort. Il ne reverrait plus jamais le visage du blondinet et se rappeller cette dure réalité raviva sa peine. Mais il retint ses larmes. 'Il faut que je me montre fort. J'ai déjà fait mon deuil.' Il regarda les yeux de son ancienne co-équipière se remplir de larmes.

Il l'entendit dire un à peine audible "Comment? Pourquoi?"

"Vide ta peine et je raconterai après ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trente longues années. J'ai déjà fait mon deuil. Nous l'avons tous fait. Maintenant c'est ton tour de le faire, Sakura." dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle agrippa le chandail de Sasuke et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put dans sa main et fondant en larmes. Elle pleura dans le creux de l'épaule de son ancien ami. 'Non. Je suis son ami même après la façon dont elle m'a traité. Parce que les amis sont précieux et qu'il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup.' rectifia Sasuke. Il regarda Konohamaru pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul avec Sakura et Konohamaru sortit immédiatement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, debout l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke serrait Sakura dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter, alors que elle, elle se vidait l'âme des larmes qui étaient devenues trop lourdes pour son coeur déjà meurtri. Mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne se morphondait pas au sol. Elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait toujours désiré, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de pleurer. La perte de Naruto, ce blondinet qui lui tappait toujorus sur les nerfs mais qui malgré tout comptait énormément pour elle... il était parti, pour toujours.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y arrive plus. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et elle ne pouvait plus que gémir et se calmer, dans les bras de celui pour qui elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose. Elle laissa les bras qui l'entouraient la calmer et la transporter vers le sommeil. Elle était exténuée et elle cessa de gémir. Elle se blottit tout simplement dans les bras de Sasuke alors que sa respiration redevenait normale. L'homme tendit alors le bras pour prendre quelque chose sur la table et il lui tendit. Elle regarda.

"Bois, tu est dés-hydratée." dit doucement Sasuke en lui tendant le verre d'eau.

"Merci." dit inaudiblement Sakura, d'une voix rauque et cassée. Elle prit le verre d'une main tremblante et qui hésitait à s'éloigner de l'étreinte protectrice du général Uchiha. Elle but tout le contenu du verre puis elle lui tendit le verre vide. "Merci beaucoup."

"Si tu veux un autre verre d'eau, je peux demander à Konohamaru d'en ramener un." dit Sasuke.

"Non. Ce n'était pas pour l'eau." dit Sakura en se blottissant un peu plus contre le ninja. "C'était pour me laisser pleurer sur ton épaule, mon ami."

Ces mots émurent le général qui serra un peu plus fort la femme blottie contre lui.


	6. 6

Chapitre 6: Le Hokage

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère calme qui les entourait. Ils restaient simplement l'un contre l'autre, dans un silence qui portait un peu le deuil, mais également autre chose... d'étrange.

Sakura sentait que Sasuke ne voulait juste pas la lâcher, la garder contre lui, et elle, elle voulait également rester dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête et vit le regard doux du général qui l'observait. Elle le vit sourire. Comme ces faibles sourires qu'il faisait lui avaient manqué!

Sasuke regardait les yeux rougis de son amie. Il se surpris à se perdre dans l'immensité vert émeraude des yeux de Sakura. Il se sentit rougir imperceptiblement alors que sa tête se penchait toute seule vers celle de son ancienne co-équipière. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques milimètres et il arrivait à sentir la douce respiration de Sakura lorsque Konohamaru fit irruption dans la tente. Les deux reculèrent tout de suite, en rougissant, et ils regardèrent Konohamaru.

"Général, désolé si j'interromps quelque chose d'important, mais le Hokage veut vous parler. À vous et à Sakura." dit Konohamaru un peu embarrassé.

"Qui est le Hokage?" demanda Sakura à Sasuke.

"Tu verras bien." lui répondit-il en lui souriant. "Tu n'arriveras pas à deviner."

"C'est bien ce qu'on va voir. Est-ce que c'est Tsunade?"

"Non."

"Neji?"

"Non."

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger... encore... mais le Hokage veut vous voir immédiatement." dit Konohamaru.

"Très bien, allons-y Sakura." dit Sasuke en lui présentant son bras.

"D'accord." Elle prit le bras qui lui était présenté et elle se laissa guidée hors de la tente. "Est-ce que c'est Kiba?"

"Non." dit Sasuke.

"Lee?"

"Non."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Sakura passant tous les ninjas qu'elle connaissait, sans bien sûr passer par les sensei, et Sasuke lui répondit toujours "non". Ils arrivèrent devant une plus grande tente et les ninjas qui en gardaient l'entrée leur firent signe d'entrer. Ils entrèrent et Sakura crut perdre sa mâchoire en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Les cheveux gris en désordre retenus en partie par le bandeau avec le signe de Konoha, qui cachait également l'oeil gauche. Un masque lui cachait la moitié du visage, même le nez.

"Bonjour Hokage." dit Sasuke. "Vous vouliez nous voir?"

"Salut Sasuke." Kakashi regarda la femme aux cheveux roses qui accompagnait le général et son oeil visible s'adoucit. "Bonjour Sakura. Tu vas bien?"

"Oui, Kakashi-sensei. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez Hokage." dit Sakura, encore en partie sous le choc.

"C'est ce qui arrive. Tu lui as dit, Sasuke?" dit-il en regardant le général d'un regard illisible et sensiblement froid.

"Oui. Elle sait qu'il est mort." répondit le général.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit les comment, c'est ça?"

"Non. J... Je... Nous étions occupés à autre chose." dit Sasuke en rougissant un peu.

Le regard de Kakashi s'adoucit un peu à cette révélation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses élèves en viendraient à se rapprocher autant après de longues années sans se voir. 'C'est grâce à Naruto, probablement.' pensa Kakashi. "C'est intéressant." dit sincèrement Kakashi avec un sourire dissimulé par son masque.


	7. 7

Chapitre 7: Le désastre de Konoha (1ère partie)

"Alors Sasuke, lequel de nous se chargera de tout raconter?" La question du Hokage avait coupé court à l'embarras de Sasuke et Sakura. Les deux regardèrent leur ancien sensei. Sakura regardait les deux hommes l'un après l'autre, se demandant sûrement qui allait commencer. Sasuke quant à lui regardait profondément dans les yeux de son suppérieur.

'Je dois être celui qui lui dira.' pensa Sasuke. 'Je lui ai promis avant qu'il ne s'en aille...' "Moi."

Sakura regarda Sasuke avec un air surpris. Kakashi, qui avait maintenant un air sérieux, acquiesça d'un signe de tête en gardant le silence.

"Après que tu nous aies vus... Naruto et moi..." commença Sasuke. "A...après que tu sois partie..." Il avait de la difficulté à le raconter. Se souvenir du blondinet ravivait les plaies qu'il avait pensé avoir fait taire avec son deuil.

"Sasuke..." dit Sakura d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

"Tu es certain que tu veux le raconter?" demanda Kakashi en mettant une main sur l'épaule du général.

"J'ai promis à Naruto... Je dois être celui qui dit à Sakura ce qui s'est passé." dit Sasuke avec un soupire.

"N...Naruto t'a demandé?" demanda Sakura, surprise.

"Oui." Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

_Flash Back du point de vue de Sasuke_

Tu étais partie en courant. Je ne comprennais pas pourquoi. 'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là?' me demandai-je. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je tournai la tête pour voir celle, étrangement inquiète, de mon beau blondinet.

"Il faudrait aller avertir Kakashi-sensei." m'avait dit Naruto. "Sinon..."

"Sinon quoi? Elle va être traumatisée à vie?" lui demandai-je d'un ton plus froid que je l'aurais voulu.

Il me regarda avec le même froid. "Elle est notre amie et co-équipière, Sasuke. Ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir en un moment pareil."

"Et alors?" lui demandai-je. "Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas venir." J'ai alors tenté de l'embrasser de nouveau mais il esquiva et il me regarda encore plus froidement.

"Tu n'es qu'une brute, Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que notre relation nuise à notre équipe."

"C'est cette idiote qui nuit à notre équipe, pas notre relation."

"Avant, tu disais que j'étais celui qui était le problème de l'équipe. Maintenant, tu dis que c'est Sakura. Peut-être bien que c'est toi le problème en fin de compte."

Ces paroles m'avaient vraiment blessé. "Je n'ai rien à faire dans le fait que Sakura se soit enfuie..."

"Au contraire, c'est de ta faute... et la mienne aussi." coupa Naruto. "Tu sais bien que Sakura en pince pour toi. Non seulement tu la rejattes, mais en plus elle nous voit nous embrasser. Ce doit être un choc pour elle."

"Et toi alors? Est-ce qu'elle t'a porté plus de respect?"

"... C'est différent."

"Non, c'est exactement la même chose. J'ai autant de droit de l'ignorer qu'elle en a de t'ignorer."

"C'est différent, Sasuke... J'ai toujours été seul alors que elle, elle se retrouve seule du jour au lendemain."

"Tu es au courant que tes arguments ne tiennent pas debout, pas vrai?"

"Je n'étais pas malheureux qu'elle ne veule pas vraiment être avec moi, puisqu'elle me supportait en quelque sorte comme ami. Alors qu'elle... elle doit se sentir trahie."

"Tu as trop un grand coeur, Naruto."

"Il faut bien que je compense pour ton manque. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner jusqu'à Kakashi, j'irai seul."

Je soupirai ma défaite. "C'est bon, je viens aussi. Mais cesse d'être comme ça."

Il fit un sourire innocent, ses yeux pétillants de malice. "Être comme quoi?"

"Arrête de prendre la défense de tout le monde et de tous les prendre en pitié."

"Alors toi cesse d'agir comme si rien n'avait d'importance."

"C'est faut. Toi, tu comptes énormément, mon Naruto."

"Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu devrais te préocuper un peu plus des autres."

"Et te piquer ton job? Non merci. Tu es irrésistible quand tu t'occupe des autres."

Il rit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il me prit la main et me conduisit vers la maison de Kakashi. J'eu un de mes rares sourires alors qu'il me tirait avec entousiasme. 'Mon petit Kitsune a récupéré une partie de sa bonne humeur. J'aime mieux ça ainsi.'

À suivre...


	8. 8

Chapitre 8: Le désastre de Konoha (2ème partie)

_Suite du FLash Back de Sasuke..._

Nous avions parlé à Kakashi, qui avait réagi relativement bien à la nouvelle. Relativement, puisqu'il s'était contenté d'écouter avec une expression sérieuse et presque sévère. Lorsque nous avions terminé d'expliquer le problème, il a soupiré et est sorti tout simplement. Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons appri que tu refusais de voir qui que ce soit. Alors nous avons décidé de nous occuper incognito de toi.

Chaque jour, nous payions ton loyer, nous t'achetions de la nourriture, etc. C'est ce que nous avons fait pendant très longtemps. Une vingtaine d'années en fait. Jusqu'à... la première attaque.

Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Naruto et moi étions ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans. Lorsque l'attaque survint, nous étions couchés, exténués (je suppose que savoir le pourquoi ne t'intéresse pas). Nous étions endormis depuis environ une heure, lorsque tout à coup une explosion nous réveilla. Nous sommes sortis immédiatement après nous être habillés et une grande colone de fumée dans le ciel attira notre attention.

"Le village est en feu!" dit Naruto en pointant vers la fumée.

"Par là c'est la maison du Hokage!" remarquai-je.

"Dépêchons-nous!"

Je courrai derrière Naruto. Nous n'avions pas vraiment récupéré de notre nuit, mais nous courions comme si nous étions complètement remis.

Nous approchions, la température augmentait grandement à chaque mètres que nous parcourions et le bruit des flammes était très preceptible.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Tsunade et nous fûmes pétrifiés par ce que nous vîmes.

La maison était en flammes, certes, mais des ombres étranges en forme de quadrupède de la taille de chiens se tenaient devant la maison.

Nous entendîmes le hurlement d'une femme, définitivement Tsunade. Les chiens se tournèrent vers nous et se sauvèrent.

Kakashi arriva et se figea en voyant les flammes.

Les hurlements avaient cessés et maintenant seul le son du bois en feu restait.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda calmement Kakashi.

"On en sait rien." dit Naruto, en état de panique avancée. "On a entendu une explosion, on est sorti et on a vu un gros nuage de fumée. On a couru jusqu'ici et on a vu... des bêtes..."

"Des bêtes?" demanda Kakashi en se tournant vers nous. "Quelle sorte de bêtes?"

"Nous n'avons pas pu bien les voir à cause du feu. Mais elles semblaient être des grands chiens ou quelque chose du genre." répondis-je calmement. "Lorsqu'elles nous ont vus, elles sont parties en courant."

"Vous avez une idée de ce que ça aurait pu être, Kakashi-sensei?" demanda Naruto, encore affolé.

"Aucune. Mais je crois bien que nous n'ayons plus de Hokage." répondit Kakashi.

"Alors Tsunade est..." commence Naruto, laissant le bruit des flammes continuer sa phrase.

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement. "Il nous faudra un autre Hokage. Naruto?"

"Hein? Moi?"

"Évidemment il faudra demander aux autres, mais je crois bien, oui."

"Après ce qui vient de se passer? Il faudrait prendre quelques jours de repos avant de nommer un autre Hokage, non?" demandai-je.

"Nous ne savons pas qui est notre nouvel ennemi, Sasuke, ou encore où et quand ils vont frapper la prochaine fois. S'ils décident d'attaquer de nouveau." répondit Kakashi. "Je ne peux pas dire qu'il en est de mon ressort, mais dans des temps comme ceux-ci, il ne faut rien prendre au hasard, ou encore compter sur la chance."

"Ce serait super!" s'exclama Naruto.

À suivre...


	9. 9

Chapitre 9: Le désastre de Konoha (3ème partie)

_Suite du Flash Back de Sasuke..._

Il y avait eu une réunion le lendemain, dans laquelle Naruto a été nommé Hokage. Nous avons également discutté de la mort de Tsunade et de ce qui allait en retourner. La décision a été prise rapidement: nous restons au village, en attendant de voir le prochain mouvement de ce potentiel ennemi.

Une semaine plus tard, il y a eu une tentative de meurtre de laquelle Naruto a échapé péniblement et grâce à moi. Laisse-moi te raconter...

C'était une nuit comme les autres (et je veux dire, vraiment comme les autres) et Naruto et moi étions endormis. Depuis l'assassinat de Tsunade et l'avènement de Naruto comme Hokage, je ne dormais que d'un oeil, même lorsque j'épuisait toutes mes forces (N/A: vous voyez de quoi je parle?). S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Naruto, je n'aurait pas pu continuer à vivre.

Cette nuit-là, une odeur particulière et très inhabituelle avait envahi la pièce. C'est cette odeur âcre qui m'a réveillé. J'ai entendu la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir lentement et un animal quadrupède entrer. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud à mesure que la bête approchait. 'C'est étrange...' me dis-je en remarquant la hausse de température.

L'animal s'arrêta et grogna un peu. Puis trois ou quatre autres vinrent le rejoindre et grognèrent comme pour dire qu'ils étaient là. Ils continuèrent à grogner pendant un moment. Puis je me rendis compte qu'en fait, ils ne grognaient pas vraiment, mais se parlaient à voix basse et de façon presque incompréhensible.

"Es-tu certain que c'est le Hokage?" demanda l'un d'eux.

"Oui, c'est lui. Je le reconnais parfaitement." répondit un autre.

"Dans ce cas lequel c'est?" demanda un autre, une femelle par sa voix.

"C'est le blond. Même s'il semble être le moins fort." dit moqueusement un quatrième.

"Taisez-vous donc. On nous écoute." dit un cinquième, plus rapproché et visiblement le chef, par sa voix imposante.

"Le mioche est réveillé?" demanda la femelle.

J'entendis un coup. "Aucun des deux n'est un enfant, idiote!"

"Ce n'est pas ce cher Hokage." répondit le chef. "Alors, gamin. Tu comptes faire quoi pour nous empêcher de vous tuer, ton amant Hokage et toi?" me demanda-t-il.

J'étais en partie pétrifié. Qui étaient ces bêtes? Pourquoi étaient-elles venues? C'est à ce moment que la dernière phrase me frappa. Ils voulaient nous tuer. Non. Ils voulaient LE tuer, et en même temps tuer tous ceux qui étaient autour. La scène de la maison de Tsunade en flamme me revint à l'esprit ainsi que le cri horrifiant que nous avions entendu.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à l'instant et je regardai les créatures qui étaient entrées dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de genre de chiens... mais faits de pierres en fusion. Leur pelage était en fait du feu et leurs yeux, étrangement, étaient comme des rubis brillant de l'intérieur.

Ils me fixaient avec une sorte de lueur sadique. Je bondis sur mes pieds en entendant un petit rire sadique provenir de l'un d'eux.

"Il semble qu'il ait décidé de réagir après tout. C'est moins amusant de tuer les personnes lorsqu'elles dorment." dit l'une des bêtes à l'entré.

"Vous êtes certains que nous ne pouvons pas en garder un?" demanda celle qui semblait être une femelle. Je remarquai alors qu'elle reluquait mon corps nu des pieds à la tête.

"Non." dit le chef strictement. "Nous devons tous les tuer."

La femelle prit un air un peu triste alors que les autres s'approchaient. J'attrapai les deux morceaux de vêtements les plus proches, qui se trouvaient heureusement à être deux pantalons, puis je me penchai en petit bonhomme près de mon Naruto encore endormi.

C'est alors que les animaux bondirent, laissant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient le bois prendre feu. Le feu se propagea rapidement et avait envahi l'entrée de la chambre alors qu'ils étaient encore dans les airs. Sans réfléchir plus, je pris Naruto comme une mariée et je sautai hors du chemin des bêtes. En atterrissant, les créatures mirent le feu à un peu plus du plancher de bois. Je sautai à travers le mur, sortant ainsi de la maison.

Étrangement, je n'entendis pas les créatures nous poursuivre. Je m'éloignai à une bonne distance de la maison avant de finalement m'arrêter et me retourner. Rien. Juste la maison en flammes et la rue déserte. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avait rien sur le dos et j'enfilai l'un des pantalons que je tenais encore.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous dehors, Sasuke?" demanda soudain la voix endormie de Naruto.

"Tu viens d'être victime d'un attentat, Naruto." Je lui tendis l'autre pantalon. "Mets vite ce pantalon, avant que quelqu'un te voit comme ça."

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien sur le dos et enfila rapidement le pantalon que je lui tendais.

À suivre...


	10. Sumimasen

_**Désolée, tout le monde. Je ne compte pas continuer cette fic. Si vous êtes intéressés à continuer, envoyez-moi juste un message privé ou un e-mail, ce qui peut être fait à partir de mon profile.**_


End file.
